


IKEA Couple

by thelolbells



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Innuendo, M/M, furniture shopping I'm alive, no really this is domestic as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelolbells/pseuds/thelolbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fluff where Chris and PJ shop for furniture and they are v v domestic</p>
            </blockquote>





	IKEA Couple

The store was buzzing with the sound of couples and families bickering and chatting.

The bright lights illuminated the different types of furniture - large beds with thick cotton sheets, porcelain sinks with taps reflecting movement, and sturdy wooden tables which spread wide.

And amongst the chatter and lights, stood Chris and PJ, armed with a list for bedroom furniture and a rather large empty cart.

PJ exhaled dramatically in anticipation of the task before them.

'Right - this had to be done at _some point_ , Chris. What's first on the list?'

Chris yawned.

'A bed - which is something I want to be right now.'

PJ raised an eyebrow at the irritable man beside him.

'Someone woke up on the wrong side of _ours_ \- there's the sign for the beds, lets slide on.'

Chris followed the quick strides of PJ, already sensing the contrast of moods between them.

-

'PJ what even do these numbers mean - isn't a bed just a bed?'

They both stood in front of a double bed which had the number 6 in front of it in a large white font.

PJ snorted.

'Im glad you asked, Chris. I spent many a year as a _bed examiner_ , studying the fine art of 'bed'. And as an expert, I can confirm that this number does in fact show the softness of the bed on a numerical scale of one to te-'

PJ was interrupted by the feel of a pillow thrown at him at full force by Chris.

'PJ it really is too early for your shit today!'

PJ threw the pillow back at Chris who had ducked quick behind the headboard of the bed, laughing.

Chris continued as he walked next to PJ, looking at the bed.

'All beds are soft though. Not ours, though. The springs went months ago, due to a _specific activity_ we tend to do which seemed to wear out the springs quick'

PJ groaned at the wink sent in his direction.

'I don't know what your talking about with the _we,_  guy. Any activity done on that bed is usually done with all _my_ effort anyway.'

PJ pats Chris on the back, smirking.

Chris walks to another bed, mumbling a 'you don't complain usually'.

They settle on a wooden '7' in the end.

-

The list landed them in front of the desks next. Both men were bickering over the size of the desks.

'Chris we need a bigger desk than this - we need to place computers on it, not a tiny dust collection, which is all this could hold!'

'This could hold a computer! It could hold _two_!'

'What planet are you living on, space-kid?'

'Last time I checked, Earth!'

'Chris, the desk is also the colour of sick!'

'What about this one?'

'Chris - it's made of glass. You shattered two pairs of glasses this year!'

'I've changed since then!'

'It was two weeks ago!'

PJ ended up selecting a large wooden desk.

Chris said he's picking the next item on the list.

Which was the flooring.

-

‘PJ I want to enlighten you onto the world of soft carpet in a bedroom.’

PJ already regrets letting Chris take charge of this. They have spent longer here than anywhere else. PJ wonders what happened to the Chris who was moaning in the car about how tired he is.

PJ raises his eyebrow at Chris for why seems like the millionth time.

‘My feet are ready for the absolute major difference of carpets!’

Chris slides in close to PJ, aware of the children close by, and murmurs in his ear.

‘ _My back is_. Dating you means I spend a lot of time with my bare back rubbing against our bedroom carpet because someone can't wait to get into a bed.’

Chris laughs at PJ going slightly red.

‘Now, PJ, I was thinking a _thick_ carpet with a light beige tone would do nicely..’

-

The last thing they wanted to buy today was a wardrobe. Only a few were available.

‘Have you ever fantasised playing _Seven Minutes In Heaven_ , PJ?’

‘We can do that when we get home. I'll lock you in the wardrobe by yourself.’

Chris laughs.

‘Spoilsport.’

-

‘Chris how is any of this going to fit into the car?’

‘You could always walk.’

‘Like you can drive, shitstickz.’

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading friend!! I hope to continue this :D


End file.
